Being Erica 5x08 The Irony Of It All
by sk8ter boy
Summary: This story is a continuation of my previous fan fiction, 5x07 'The Future Ends'. It has a total of 51 pages and it is separated into 6 chapters. Author's note: In episode 5x04 we couldn't see the face of the man who helped Jenny with the shopping bags.
1. Chapter 1

01 ERICA'S BEDROOM - DAY

There's no one in the room.

**ERICA - V.O**

Sometimes I look at everything surrounding me and think

'how did I got here?'

02 ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

There's no one in the room.

**ERICA - V.O**

'How could everything change so quickly?'...

'Who am I and... Where am I?'

03 ERICA'S BATHROOM - DAY

ERICA is kneeling at the toilet. Pukes.

**ERICA - V.O**

And those moments of reflexion can either bring joy

and delight or fear and disorientation.

Erica gets up. Flushes the toilet. Seems tired. Washes the hands and the mouth. Looks at herself on the mirror, thoughtful. Gets concerned.

**ERICA**

It can't be.

04 ERICA'S CAR - DAY

ERICA is driving. The phone rings. She presses a button.

**ERICA**

Hey, mom!

**BARBARA - V.O**

Hey, honey! Are you at work?

**ERICA**

No, I'm... I'm almost there.

**BARBARA - V.O**

Oh, I'm so sorry! I don't like to call you when

you and your sister are driving.

**ERICA**

No, it's fine. Is everything okay?

**BARBARA - V.O**

Yes! It's just that... Can you bring some hydrangeas and roses to the dinner?

I have a million things to do and really have no time to pick them.

And your dad is at the Synagogue.

**ERICA**

No, of course I can! But mom, don't overdo it!

It's just a rehearsal dinner.

**BARBARA - V.O**

I'm not overdoing it!

**ERICA**

(Giggles)

Yeah, right.

**BARBARA - V.O**

Anyway, I hope this is not a problem for you.

**ERICA**

No, it's fine! I mean, today is going to be a bit messy at 50/50.

It's our first big day and we need to connect with the new editors...

So, I'll probably be a little late, but I'll still try to arrive there before than everyone else.

**BARBARA - V.O**

Okay! Thank you so much, honey! Have a nice day!

**ERICA**

Thanks, mom! You to! Bye!

Erica disconnects the call. Looks out the window. Sees a pharmacy. Parks the car. Takes a deep breath. Looks at the pharmacy again.

**ERICA**

Nothing can go more wrong than this.

05 50/50'S ENTRANCE HALL - DAY

There's no one at the main desk. The room is empty. ERICA opens the main door and walks in. She's looking at the cellphone. Puts it in the bag. There's a sticky note on the main door. Erica looks at it but doesn't notice it. Prepares to start walking again, but suddenly stops and gets frightened. Opens the main door again and gets the sticky note out of there. Reads it. It says "Knock-knock, who's late?". Erica starts panicking and looks around. There's another sticky note on the door heading to the fiction department. Erica reads it. It says "Just another push...". Erica pushes the door and walks in.

06 FICTION DEPARTMENT - DAY

ERICA walks in. The room seems empty. Erica starts walking slowly. Suddenly, VAIR reveals herself coming from behind Erica's desk.

**VAIR**

Ta-da!

Erica gets frightened and screams.

**ERICA**

Oh no!

**VAIR**

Hi, fellow colleague! Missed me?

**ERICA**

Vair?

**VAIR**

In the flesh.

**ERICA**

W-what... W-what...?

**VAIR**

I know, I know this is unexpected and you're trilled to see me and I am too

- You know, not as much as I would like to -

but anyway, we need to remain professional!

Although some people don't know the meaning of that word,

but I hope you do, because... Well, you're an editor now.

There are bad editors too, but that's another story, right?

**ERICA**

V-Vair... What are you doing here? How did you find me?

Vair sits on Erica's chair.

**VAIR**

Well, I went to River Rock and they told me you

were fired and I was like, "Oh, wait, is this a d ja vu?"

Erica approaches Vair.

**ERICA**

And... What are you doing here?

**VAIR**

I came to wish you happy first day on your new office!

I mean, I came to wish us happy first day on our new office.

**ERICA**

Our... Office?

**VAIR**

Oh, it's not yours? That's not a big shock, to be honest,

but Julianne told me she shared 50/50 with you...

But maybe I didn't understood it well.

**ERICA**

No, you... Understood it quite well.

**VAIR**

Oh, see? I knew it! I'm a machine when it comes to memorize things.

**ERICA**

Wait. Are you saying that... You are... Going to...

**VAIR**

Work here? Of course yes! Julianne didn't told you?

**ERICA**

No, she didn't.

**VAIR**

Oh, so I guess you girls don't share everything in this company after all.

**ERICA**

(Offended)

Can you please get out of my chair?

Vair gets up.

**VAIR**

Oh, sure! Sure!

It seems someone learned how to be bossy very quickly!

Erica sits on her chair and Vair sits in front of her.

**VAIR**

It's not that hard to be bossy, but it's hard to be a boss.

You'll learn that too, hopefully... I think. Maybe not. I don't know.

**ERICA**

Vair, just... Back off! I'm your boss now! Apparently...

**VAIR**

That's what it seems... So far.

**ERICA**

So... You're going to be an editor, or something?

**VAIR**

Honey, are you awake? I'm going to be the receptionist.

I'm going to work in the entrance room.

Do you want me to give you directions on how to get there, or something?

**ERICA**

(Mumbles)

Oh Jesus...

(Normal tone)

So... What happened to WTP?

**VAIR**

They're firing a lot of people. They're in the mud.

But I want to believe that they fired me because I was too bright for the job,

just like what happened to you. I guess you must have been too bright in River Rock too, right?

Let's just hope your lights don't shine too bright here, or else your performance

could be obfuscated again! And we don't want that, do we?

**ERICA**

(Unmotivated)

Oh... And... Now, you're... Here. With no experience.

**VAIR**

No experience? How so? I answered calls and dealed with people my entire life.

And what about you? You had never edited a single coma when you got in River Rock.

Am I right?

**ERICA**

Vair, just... Just go.

**VAIR**

Uh-oh! I'm getting a little signal!

Vair takes a sticky note out and writes something on it. Puts it on Erica's nose. Gets up.

**VAIR**

Good stuff!

Vair starts walking to the door. Erica detaches the sticky note from the nose. Reads it. It says "RUDE". Vair stops in front of the door.

**VAIR**

Oh! Just one more thing!

Vair writes something on another sticky note and puts in on a wall.

**VAIR**

Perfect!

Vair goes away. Erica gets angry.

**ERICA**

I just can't believe this!

Erica gets up and walks to the wall where the sticky note is. Takes it out and reads it. It says "Why are you wearing a jumper and a skirt?". Gets furious and drops the sticky note.

07 SARAH'S BEDROOM, REHAB CLINIC - DAY

SARAH is sitting on the bed, looking at the window. Thoughtful. At her side there's a trolley case. Someone knocks on the door.

**SARAH**

Yes?

A nurse gets in.

**NURSE**

Sarah, are you ready?

**SARAH**

Yes! Yes. I think.

**NURSE**

It'll be fine. It's just a weekend.

**SARAH**

Yeah, but it's a change. And changes sometimes are hard.

**NURSE**

Come on, be strong! Things change. It's normal.

**TOM - O.C**

'If we don't change, we don't grow.

If we don't grow, we aren't really living.' - Gail Sheehy

Tom appears behind the nurse.

**SARAH**

(Excited)

Dad?!

**NURSE**

Sir, you can't be in here.

**TOM**

I'm sorry, I couldn't help it.

Sarah runs to Tom and hugs him.

**TOM**

Let me take your bag.

Sarah gives him the trolley case.

**SARAH**

Oh, thank you!

**TOM**

Are you ready?

**Sarah**

Yes!

Sarah smiles. The nurse and Tom go away. Sarah stops smiling and takes a deep breath. Goes away.

08 50/50 PRESS, NON FICTION DEPARTMENT - DAY

JULIANNE is at her desk, working. BRENT is near a bookcase. Passes a finger on it.

**BRENT**

Wow. This is as clean as Lindsay Lohan.

Brent takes a cloth out of the pocket and cleans it. Erica walks in abruptly. Brent and Julianne notice her.

**ERICA**

(Nervous)

Julianne!

**JULIANNE**

Chicken, what is going on?

**BRENT**

(To Julianne)

Oh, I told you she was going to find my Kama Sutra book in the ladies room.

**ERICA**

What?

**BRENT**

What?

**ERICA**

What are you talking about?

**BRENT**

Oh! Nothing!

**ERICA**

Forget it! Julianne, what is Vair doing here?

**JULIANNE**

You mean, the receptionist?

**ERICA**

Yes!

**JULIANNE**

Well, she's working.

**ERICA**

I can see that! But why is she here?

Julianne, she's a nightmare!

Why didn't you tell me you were going to hire her?

**JULIANNE**

Well, because you told me you trusted me with that job.

You were busy, remember? Besides, I met her a few times

and she told me you worked together in the past, so... What's the "dealio"?

**ERICA**

Yeah! We worked together! That's why I know she's a terrible person!

**JULIANNE**

Okay, so... Do you want me to fire her?

**ERICA**

No! I mean, yes, but we can't do it.

The new editors are going to arrive soon

and we need things to work well. We need her.

**JULIANNE**

Okay! So, we're good, right?

**ERICA**

(Unmotivated)

Right...

**JULIANNE**

Chicken! Secret number 5: 'A good mood is also a clever way for your day to go well',

so... Flash me a smile!

Erica sighs. Smiles to Julianne.

**JULIANNE**

"Perfecto!" Tchau-tchau!

**ERICA**

Okay! See you in a bit.

Erica goes away.

09 INT. ERICA'S FAMILY HOUSE, ENTRANCE HALL - TWILIGHT

ERICA gets in. BARBARA is standing in front of her. Erica is holding roses and hydrangeas. Gives them to Barbara.

**ERICA**

There you go, mom!

**BARBARA**

Thank you so much, sweetie!

**ERICA**

I hope I'm not too late.

**BARBARA**

No it's fine!

They walk to the dinning room.

10 int. Erica's family house, dinning room - night

The dinning table is set.

**BARBARA**

How was your day?

**ERICA**

Busy. Very busy. But good, you know. The new editors seem competent.

Everyone's got their own personality, but

hopefully we'll figure out a way to work well together.

**BARBARA**

That's perfect.

**ERICA**

And look at this table! It's gorgeous!

Barbara puts the flowers in a jar.

**BARBARA**

And now it's going to get even more beautiful.

**ERICA**

I know, the flowers are very pretty.

**BARBARA**

I didn't mean the flowers, sweetheart. I mean you. My girls.

**ERICA**

Aw, mom!

Erica kisses Barbara and gives her a hug. They look at the table.

**ERICA**

This is so strange.

Have you ever stop and wonder how did you get here?

Things changed so quickly... And drastically.

**BARBARA**

Yes, they did. But that's how it goes.

But why are you saying that?

Are you unhappy? Is everything okay?

**ERICA**

No, it's nothing. I'm not unhappy. I'm... Overwhelmed.

**BARBARA**

Overwhelmed?

**ERICA**

Yes! You see... I look into myself and...

It's weird. Everything is so different.

I'm afraid I can't handle this in a good way.

**BARBARA**

Oh, honey. That's normal.

Life's always changing.

But there's one thing that never changes.

**ERICA**

What?

**BARBARA**

It's...

Someone knocks on the door.

**BARBARA**

Oh, people are finally arriving!

**ERICA**

I'm just going to the bathroom.

**BARBARA**

Okay!

Erica goes up the stairs. Stops in front of the bathroom door. Takes a pregnancy test out of the purse. Gets in.

11 INT. SARAH'S BEDROOM - TWILIGHT

SARAH and TOM get in. Tom has Sarah's trolley case.

**TOM**

And here we are!

**SARAH**

Home sweet home.

**TOM**

Now I'm gonna call your mom. She's dying to see you.

**SARAH**

Okay! I'll be here unpacking.

Tom goes away and closes the door. Sarah grabs the trolley case and puts it on the bed. Opens it. Starts taking some clothes out. Stops. Looks at the window. Approaches. Looks outside.

12 ext. street, POV SHOT - TWILIGHT

SARAH sees PETER and another GUY walking on the sidewalk. They stop in front of each other. Peter gives him some drugs.

13 int. SARAH'S BEDROOM - TWILIGHT

SARAH gets shocked. Rubs the eyes and looks again.

14 EXT. STREET, POV SHOT - TWILIGHT

SARAH sees two GUYS meeting and they shake hands.

15 int. SARAH'S BEDROOM - TWILIGHT

SARAH gets away from the window and sits on the bed, nervous.

**ERICA - V.O**

Life is full of twists and turns.

And when we think nothing else is going to happen,

we're surprised.

16 int. ERICA'S FAMILY HALLWAY - TWILIGHT

ERICA gets out of the bathroom. Holds a pregnancy test. She's shocked.

**ERICA - V.O**

But we must be strong to deal with life's different situations.

Erica looks at the pregnancy test. It's a positive.

**ERICA - V.O**

The question is, where can we find that strength?

Erica gasps. She doesn't know what to do.

* * *

**BEING ERICA 5X08 - THE IRONY OF IT ALL**

* * *

17 int. DINNING ROOM - NIGHT

ERICA and DANIEL are sitting at the table, near each other. Erica seems distant. BARBARA, JOE and ROBERTA are sitting on the couch. SAM, LENIN, GARY, GUS and PHOEBE are standing, talking to each other. AUDREY, CARL and LAUREN are sitting on the other side of the table, eating. Daniel looks at Barbara, Joe and Roberta.

**JOE**

Marrying the same man twice... You're either wiser or crazier, Barb!

**BARBARA**

(Laughs)

I know!

**Roberta**

But I'm so excited for the chasuna!

**BARBARA**

Yes, me too! It doesn't feel like the second, to be honest. I'm so anxious!

**DANIEL**

(To Erica)

The chasuna?

Erica is not paying attention. Stares at nowhere. Sam looks at Erica and notices she's strange.

**DANIEL**

Erica?

**ERICA**

W-What? Sorry, I was just a little distracted.

**DANIEL**

What's a... Chasuna?

**ERICA**

Oh, the wedding. It's the wedding. Jewish language... So complicated.

**DANIEL**

It's an interesting religion, actually, although I don't know anything about it.

**ERICA**

Isn't it funny?

If you had sticked with us the whole time, you'd probably be Jewish too.

Erica loses concentration again.

**DANIEL**

Yeah, I know! It's strange...

I find it curious that you're allowed to remarry your ex-spouse.

Daniel notices Erica's not paying attention.

**DANIEL**

Erica? Am I being boring?

Sam looks at Erica again.

**ERICA**

Uh? Oh, no! Sorry! It's just that I'm really tired. I'm so sorry!

Stressful day at work. And concerning the remarriage subject,

you're allowed but it's not that simple.

Sam approaches.

**DANIEL**

Oh!

**SAM**

I'm sorry, Daniel. Erica, can I speak to you?

**ERICA**

Erm... Yes. Yes, of course!


	2. Chapter 2

18 int. ERICA'S OLD BEDROOM - DAY

SAM and ERICA walk in.

**ERICA**

What's going on?

**SAM**

'What's going on'? Erica, you've been off the whole evening. What's up?

**ERICA**

Oh, I guess I forgot to turn my party button on.

**SAM**

And why is that?

**ERICA**

It's... It's nothing... I'm just tired.

**SAM**

Erica...

Sam and Erica sit on the bed.

**SAM**

You're the worst liar ever.

**ERICA**

(Sighs)

Look, I... I wasn't gonna say anything, but...

Once I was the first person you told you were pregnant...

**SAM**

What? You're pregnant?

**ERICA**

I took a test right before the rehearsal dinner and... I got a positive.

**SAM**

(Surprised)

What?! Oh my God, Erica! Congratulations!

**ERICA**

No! No... Don't say that.

**SAM**

No?

**ERICA**

Look, my life is a mess right now.

I have to focus on the job, Adam and I aren't together anymore...

**SAM**

You've always wanted to have kids.

**ERICA**

Yes, but not like this!

**SAM**

So... What are you gonna do?

**ERICA**

(Sighs)

Isn't it ironic? I always thought that having a baby,

being a mom was the most beautiful and fulfilling thing in life,

and now that I'm finally pregnant, the rest of my life is

a complete chaos and I don't feel blessed at all.

**SAM**

Yeah, I know. That's how life works.

**ERICA**

I really don't know what to do. Everything is so fresh.

**SAM**

I know. I know. And I'm here for you.

Sam and Erica give a hug.

**ERICA**

Thank you!

19 int. TOM'S HOUSE, dinning room - NIGHT

TOM is cleaning the table with a cloth and Sarah puts some candles on it.

**SARAH**

And we're done!

**TOM**

Mission accomplished, partner.

**SARAH**

Hey, is it okay if I go out?

**TOM**

(Preocupied)

Is... Is that allowed?

**SARAH**

Yes, dad! It's allowed.

**TOM**

Well, so... If it's allowed, I don't see any problem.

What time are you coming back?

**SARAH**

Don't worry! I'm just going for a walk.

I've been stuck in the rehab clinic for way too long.

**TOM**

Well, you escaped a week ago.

**SARAH**

Exactly! I need to unwind. But I went back and I was fine.

I made some tests and stuff...

**TOM**

I know, I know! I trust you.

**SARAH**

Thank you!

Sarah kisses Tom in the cheek and walks to the door.

**SARAH**

See you later!

**TOM**

Okay! I'll be waiting!

We hear the front door closing. Tom walks to the sitting room.

20 INT. SITTING ROOM - NIGHT

TOM walks in and looks at the window.

21 EXT. STREET, POV SHOT - NIGHT

TOM watches SARAH walking.

22 INT. SITTING ROOM - NIGHT

TOM is concerned. Steps away from the window. Sits on the sofa, thoughtful.

FLASHBACK

23 INT. HOSPITAL ROOM, 2022 - DAY

ERICA is in the bed. She is older and bald. TOM is at her side. They both have tears in their eyes.

**TOM**

Yes. We don't need to be unbreakable to be like a diamond.

We just need to shine.

Erica holds his hand.

**ERICA**

Thank you, Dr. Tom.

**TOM**

Thank you for wanting to see me one last time.

I only wish that I could be in here with you during the whole process.

I don't want to go back to the present knowing that you're here... Suffering.

**ERICA**

Life's made of good and bad moments.

And you just need to get the best of everything.

**TOM**

Indeed... Dr. Erica.

**ERICA**

Do you want to know the true truth about life?... It's ironic.

Take me as an example. When I finally felt completely happy about everything,

that's when I got cancer. And you know what?

I made my piece with it. It's the whole point.

**TOM**

I know... But... It's unfair. Sometimes life's unfair.

**ERICA**

No... It's not.

Erica passes the hands on Tom's face.

**ERICA**

It felt good meeting you in your office.

**TOM**

Oh, I... I remember that.

**ERICA**

It was a few months ago. It happened because of the cancer.

I decided that I needed to finally live in the present and I felt the need

to tell me that in the past. And now I felt the need to see you one last time.

Tom cries.

**TOM**

I love you, Erica.

**ERICA**

I love you too, Dr. Tom.

A light fills the room and Dr. Tom disappears.

END OF FLASHBACK

24 INT. SITTING ROOM - NIGHT

TOM looks crestfallen.

**TOM**

'Life is ironic. It takes sadness to know what happiness is.

Noise to appreciate silence. Absence to value presence',

unknown.

25 INT. DINNING ROOM - NIGHT

GARY, BARBARA, ROBERTA, JOE, DANIEL, LAUREN, CARL, AUDREY, LENIN, GUS and PHOEBE are at the table. ERICA and SAM walk in, coming from the stairs.

**BARBARA**

Oh, here they are!

**SAM**

Hey!

**ERICA**

What did we miss?

**LENIN**

Is everything okay?

**ERICA**

Sure!

**SAM**

We just had a sister talk.

**ERICA**

Yup.

**JOE**

Oh, I know what that is.

My sisters and I have had loads of those talks.

Gary stands up.

**GARY**

And now it's me who wants to talk to you.

To all of you. I was waiting for you girls to join us. Because...

I'd like to make a toast.

Erica and Sam take their seats.

**GARY**

You see, life has changed. A lot.

It's been a hell of a ride; a roller coaster, with lots of ups and downs.

Very inconstant. And now here I am, engaged with my ex-wife.

And here I am surrounded by a family that is bigger than before.

And here I am still breathing love; the love that was always part of my life.

Part of our lives. And I just wanted to thank you for everything.

We need to stay together to face what's to come.

Erica listens to her dad, delighted. Gets thoughtful, smiles and nods.

**GARY**

But I promise that, for my part,

I'll try to keep things as calm and constant as possible!

Everyone laughs. Gary raises a glass.

**GARY**

To us!

**GUS**

To Gary and Barb!

**EVERYONE**

(Raising glasses)

To Gary and Barb!

Erica prepares to drink from the glass. Sam notices her and makes her a sign for not to drink. Erica shrugs the shoulders and drinks anyway.

**PHOEBE**

Okay, since we're all here, we need to give our love

and positive energy to the couple Barb and Gary.

So I purpose that we give them a group hug.

You know, this kind of tsunami of happiness and positiveness.

They deserve it. What do you think?

Everyone seem a little embarrassed.

**LENIN**

Mom, I don't know if that's a good idea...

**PHOEBE**

Oh, come on, everyone! Don't be shy.

A hug is a good thing. It's human contact.

And we can only live if we're together. So, don't be shy.

Come on!

Phoebe pushes everyone to Gary and Barb.

**PHOEBE**

Come on, that's it. Very good! Let's go!

And think of happy things while you're giving this hug of life.

Everyone hugs Barb and Gary.

26 EXT. STREET - NIGHT

It's dark. SARAH is walking. Seems nervous. Stops near an alley. Looks at it. Seems to be looking for someone. There's no one in there. Sarah prepares to go away. Turns around. PETER appears in front of her. Sarah gets frightened.


	3. Chapter 3

**PETER**

Sarah? What are you doing here, crazy girl?

**SARAH**

Peter?

**PETER**

You're looking good! What have you been doing?

It's been a while.

**SARAH**

I... I... I'm in rehab.

**PETER**

Rehab? Did you broke a leg or something?

(Laughs)

Just kidding, dude.

Sarah is uncomfortable.

**PETER**

(Ironic)

So... You're here. That means the process is going well...

**SARAH**

You know what, actually it is.

**PETER**

Yeah, right... Dennis' rehab was brilliant too.

He's completely clean. Do you know where he is now?

In the cemetery.

**SARAH**

Wow, you're so encouraging, Peter.

**PETER**

That's because I know you, guys. You go to rehab on vacation,

and then you came back to me. That's life.

That's how it goes, man.

**SARAH**

(Nervous)

No. It's not.

**PETER**

It is.

**SARAH**

(Screams)

It's not!

**PETER**

No? So, what are you doing here?

**SARAH**

I... I was just... Curious. That's all.

**PETER**

Curious? Were you wondering whether I still got some of this?

Peter shows Sarah some heroine. Sarah starts shaking.

**SARAH**

Why... Why are you showing me that?

**PETER**

Because you wanted me to, hot brunette.

Sarah tries not to look to the heroine.

**SARAH**

Well, I got no money, so...

**PETER**

No, it's fine. I'm feeling generous today. You can pay me later.

**SARAH**

I can't.

Sarah prepares to go. Peter grabs her arm.

**PETER**

Oh, come on, Sarah! You're clean, now!

You don't have any more heroine consuming your body.

It's not like you're going to overdose if you take some of this.

Besides, you'll relax a little. I'm telling you.

Just a little bit of this won't kill you and you'll feel better.

**SARAH**

(Closing the eyes)

I... I can't.

**PETER**

Come on! Let me prepare some of this for you.

**SARAH**

No! Just... Just give me that!

Sarah takes the heroine out of Peter's hand and puts it in the pocket. Goes away. Stumbles and falls.

27 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - NIGHT

SARAH appears on the floor. ERICA is sitting at her desk.

**ERICA**

Are you okay? Do you need a hand?

Sarah gets up.

**SARAH**

(Defensive)

No. I'm fine. What am I doing here?

**ERICA**

Come on, Sarah. You know why. Sit, please.

**SARAH**

What? Did you think I was going to consume heroine?

**ERICA**

Is that why you think you're here?

**SARAH**

Look, I'm not a retard. I know I can't start using again.

**ERICA**

No? Relapses are constant in cases like yours.

Sarah sits. Shows Erica the heroine.

**SARAH**

Look, I told you. I wasn't gonna do anything with this.

**ERICA**

Then, why did you go to that alley, in the first place?

**SARAH**

I... I... I don't know. I told Peter. I was just curious.

**ERICA**

And I believe it's true. Just tell me one thing, Sarah.

Why did you start using heroine?

**SARAH**

Well, I was a mess. I couldn't think straight and...

**ERICA**

And... Weren't you curious too?

**SARAH**

(Embarrassed)

I... I...

Erica gets up and walks to the mirror. Points at a regret.

**ERICA**

Tell me about this regret. Hot Bros.

**SARAH**

Hot Bros, yeah...

(Realizes something)

Wait, wasn't that regret erased when Martin left me

in the artist colony before leaving with Hanna?

**ERICA**

Was it?

**SARAH**

You tell me! If Martin didn't abandon me,

then it means I didn't meet those guys. Right?

**ERICA**

Then why is this still a regret?

**SARAH**

Did I screwed things up?

Silence.

**SARAH**

Ugh, I can't believe this. I'm such a screw up.

Erica sits in front of Sarah.

**SARAH**

Okay, then. Hot Bros... They were a bunch of weird guys

that I met in 1997, when I was alone.

28 ext. street IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COUNTRY - night

There are no lights. SARAH is walking on the street, crestfallen and tired. a Van approaches. Sarah makes signs for it to stop.

**SARAH - V.O**

They appeared out of nowhere and gave me a ride.

27 INT. VAN - NIGHT

SARAH, WALTER, BILL and AARON are drunk. Laugh. Walter, Bill and Aaron prepare heroine.

**SARAH - V.O**

They were thieves.

They had no job and just stole when they needed money for drugs.

I knew what they used to do was wrong, but I had nowhere to go and...

28 int. van - day

SARAH kisses WALTER and BILL. AARON shows her a syringe with heroine. Sarah feels tempted and grabs it.

**SARAH - V.O**

And yeah, I was curious about drugs.

They said I would feel no pain and would be

happy for a while if I used heroine...

29 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - NIGHT

**SARAH**

And it was all downhill from there.

I just wish I could undo meeting them.

**ERICA**

Okay, so... It's time to go back,

but get ready for some unexpected changes.

**SARAH**

Like what?

Sarah goes back in time.

30 ext. FIELD - DAY

There are people dancing in a strange way. A MAN is playing some old African drums. SARAH appears in the middle of the people, disoriented. Looks around. Doesn't know where she is.

31 ext. FIELD - DAY

ALEXANDRA is talking. Everyone is paying attention to her. SARAH is in the middle.

**ALEXANDRA**

Thank you, everybody. You were amazing.

I could feel all the energy floating around, coming from your bodies.

What a great corporal expression class. Have a nice day.

Go paint your works of art or whatever makes you happy.

And don't forget the meeting this evening at Eduardo's.

The people go away calmly. Alexandra approaches Sarah.

**ALEXANDRA**

Sarah, are you okay?

**SARAH**

You know my name? I, I mean... Yes. I'm okay.

**ALEXANDRA**

Are you sure? You seemed a bit lost in the class.

**SARAH**

Oh, I... I was just a little distracted.

**ALEXANDRA**

Yeah, I know. But it was more than that, wasn't it?

**SARAH**

(Embarrassed)

Well... I'm just a bit tired. That's all.

**ALEXANDRA**

Sarah, be honest. You that's one of the rules here.

**SARAH**

The rules...?

SARAH notices ERICA behind Alexandra. She's dressed in large clothes and doing yoga.

**SARAH**

Look, I'll tell you everything. I promise.

But now I need to go, okay?

Sarah runs to Erica.

**ALEXANDRA**

Sarah!

Sarah approaches Erica.

**SARAH**

What is going on?

**ERICA**

Hi!

**SARAH**

This is the artist colony, isn't it?

Erica tries to make slow movements.

**ERICA**

Yes, it is.

**SARAH**

You know that you suck at yoga, don't you?

Erica stops.

**ERICA**

I do. I was just trying to fit in.

Anyway, this is the art colony you and Martin wanted to go to.

**SARAH**

So, there's no Walter, Bill and Aaron, right?

**ERICA**

Who are they?

**SARAH**

The Hot Bros! They called themselves that.

**ERICA**

Oh, right.

**SARAH**

So...?

**ERICA**

So... Enjoy your stay, Sarah. This may be a new beginning for you.

You know that life changes, right? It's always changing.

Your past has changed.

And know it's all about how you handle those changes.

And now I'm off to the yoga class because, man, I need it!

See you around.

Erica goes away.

**SARAH**

O...kay. This seems way too easy. Oh well...

Sarah starts walking.

32 EXT. CLIFF - DAY

ALEXANDRA is sitting on the ground, meditating, with her eyes closed. There's a painting near her. SARAH appears. Notices her and the painting.

**ALEXANDRA**

(With the eyes closed)

Hello, Sarah.

**SARAH**

Hi... Again. How did you know I was here?

**ALEXANDRA**

Well, I felt a heavy and sad energy approaching.

Sarah tries ignore Alexandra's comment. Approaches the painting. It's a portrait of princess Diana.

**SARAH**

This is beautiful...

(Tries to read the name on the bottom of the painting)

Ale... Alexandra.

**ALEXANDRA**

Alex.

**SARAH**

Right! Alex. It's princess Diana, right?

**ALEXANDRA**

Right. She was an inspiration.

**SARAH**

When did she die?

Alexandra opens the eyes.

**ALEXANDRA**

You're joking, aren't you?

Sarah gets embarrassed.

**ALEXANDRA**

What is going on, Sarah? Tell me. Sit here.

Sarah sits near Alexandra.

**SARAH**

I... I don't know. I guess I'm tired. That's it.

**ALEXANDRA**

You haven't been painting, have you?

I haven't seen anything painted by you for weeks. What's up?

**SARAH**

Oh... It's... It's an artist block, I think.

**ALEXANDRA**

Are you concerned about something? You never talk about you.

Martin left you here and didn't stay.

And you never talk about your parents, friends...

**SARAH**

I... I ran away home and... I'm not dating Martin anymore

and I just need to handle this big changes

the best way possible and not screw things up.

**ALEXANDRA**

You know that I'm here for you, don't you?

**SARAH**

Oh, thanks.

Pause. Both look at the landscape.

**ALEXANDRA**

A man came here looking for you this morning.

**SARAH**

A man?

**ALEXANDRA**

Yeah. He seemed suspicious. He showed me a picture of you.

**SARAH**

(Concerned)

What? Who... Who was he?

**ALEXANDRA**

I don't know.

**SARAH**

W-What did you tell him?

**ALEXANDRA**

I didn't tell him you were here, but also didn't tell him you weren't.

**SARAH**

What did you say to him?

**ALEXANDRA**

I kept asking questions.

And he didn't answer and ended up going away.

But he said he was coming back.

**SARAH**

What the hell?

**ALEXANDRA**

Do you have any idea who he might be?

**SARAH**

No, I... I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

33 ext. PARK - DAY

There are wooden tables and benches in the area. ERICA is sitting and eating, amongst other people. SARAH appears and walks in Erica's direction.

**SARAH**

Who was here looking for me?

**ERICA**

I'm sorry?

**SARAH**

There was a man here. Who was he? Was it my dad?

I ran away home so... He and my mom are looking for me?

**ERICA**

No, Sarah, it wasn't your father,

but it was a detective hired by him.

**SARAH**

What?

**ERICA**

Your parents are desperate and angry.

They want you home at any cost.

**SARAH**

Oh my God! So... What do I do?

I can't go back home. Not at this point.

It's too soon. They'd kill me! I... I need to go.

**ERICA**

Go?

**SARAH**

Go away from here!

**ERICA**

Do you think it's the best thing to do?

**SARAH**

I... I don't know, I... I need to go.

Sarah goes away.

34 INT. SARAH'S BEDROOM, EDUARDO'S HOUSE - DAY

SARAH walks in. Puts a lot of clothes inside a bag. Prepares to go away. The DETECTIVE appears at the bedroom's door. He is big and is dressed in black clothes. Sarah notices him and gets scared.

**DETECTIVE**

Sarah Wexlar?

Sarah steps back.

**SARAH**

I'm not going with you.

**DETECTIVE**

Your parents are very concerned. You have to come.

**SARAH**

Look, I'm already an adult.

**DETECTIVE**

You're 19. Yes. But that doesn't mean you know

what's best for you. Your parents do.

And you're coming with me whether you want it or not.

Sarah keeps stepping back until hits the wall. He approaches her slowly.

**SARAH**

(Nervous)

Why are you doing this?

**DETECTIVE**

This is my job. Now, let's go.

**SARAH**

(Screams)

No!

Sarah pushes the detective and starts running. He grabs her arm, but she kicks his face and he stumbles. Sarah runs.

35 EXT. EDUARDO'S HOUSE - DAY

SARAH gets out and goes against ALEXANDRA. Sarah starts running.

**ALEXANDRA**

Ouch! Sarah, what's going on?

SARAH

He's here!

Sarah goes away. The detective shows up in front of Alexandra.

**ALEXANDRA**

You? You can't get inside my brother's house.

**DETECTIVE**

Then get out of the way so that I can leave.

Alexandra looks at Sarah running away. Looks at the detective again.

**ALEXANDRA**

No!

**DETECTIVE**

Get out!

**ALEXANDRA**

No!

The detective pushes her and she falls. He starts running.

36 EXT. STREET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COUNTRY - DAY

SARAH is running on the street. She is tired. The detective shows up running to her. She gets concerned. A van appears. Sarah notices it and makes a sign for it to stop, desperately. The van approaches and she gets frightened. It's Walter, Bill and Aaron's van.

**SARAH**

Oh my goodness. You've got to be kidding me.

Sarah's goes back in time.

37 EXT. FIELD - DAY

There is people dancing in a strange way. A MAN is playing some old African drums. SARAH appears in the middle of the people, disoriented. Looks around, confused.

**SARAH**

What?

38 EXT. FIELD - DAY

ALEXANDRA is talking. Everyone is paying attention to her. SARAH is in the middle.

**ALEXANDRA**

Thank you, everybody. You were amazing.

I could feel all the energy floating around, coming from your bodies.

What a great corporal expression class.

Have a nice day. Go paint your works of art or whatever makes you happy.

And don't forget the meeting this evening at Eduardo's.

The people go away calmly. Alexandra approaches Sarah.

**ALEXANDRA**

Sarah, are you okay?

Sarah notices Erica behind Alexandra.

**SARAH**

Look, Alex, I'll be right back, okay?

Sarah approaches Erica.

**ALEXANDRA**

Sarah!

**SARAH**

(To Erica)

Why is this happening again?

**ERICA**

This is happening again because you

didn't do what you were supposed to do.

**SARAH**

I know! But how could I guess that the van approaching me was the Hot Bros' van?

I mean, what were the chances for them

to appear in that precise moment?

**ERICA**

Life's ironic. But this is not about them, Sarah.

And it's not about you trying to run away from

what is happening to you.

**SARAH**

So... What is this about?

**ERICA**

That's for you to figure out.

Erica goes away. Sarah looks at her, unmotivated and confused.

39 EDUARDO'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

The room is full of people. There are many posters on the walls saying "CAPSULE OF BALANCE - ART COLONY" EDUARDO is standing on top of a table. SARAH and ALEXANDRA are close together, looking at him.

**EDUARDO**

We're all a family in this improvised Art Colony,

in this Capsule of Balance. And in here we have an alternative life style.

But, you know, I have bills to pay and...

You guys will have to contribute a little more

if you want to keep living in our houses.

The people start talking.

**EDUARDO**

I know it sucks, guys, but if you don't do it,

then we'll have to close doors. I'm sorry.

The DETECTIVE knocks on the door and gets in.

**DETECTIVE**

Sarah Wexlar?

Sarah hides behind Alexandra.

**ALEXANDRA**

What are you doing here again?

**DETECTIVE**

I'm taking Sarah Wexlar with me. I know she's here.

**EDUARDO**

Yeah, she's here, but she's not going with you.

**DETECTIVE**

Oh no? Then who'll stop me?

Everyone in the room looks at the detective in a challenging way. The Detective gets a little concerned. Takes a deep breath.

**DETECTIVE**

I'm telling her parents she's here

and then they'll know what to do.

The Detective goes away. Sarah gets relieved.

40 INT. EDUARDO'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

The room is messy. There's paintings all over the place. SARAH and EDUARDO get in.

**SARAH**

And once again, thank you for what you did.

**EDUARDO**

Oh, it's cool.

They sit on the floor.

**SARAH**

But... I wanted to talk to you about what

you said in the reunion. I... I don't have any money.

Eduardo takes weed out of the pocket and starts smoking it.

**EDUARDO**

Oh, it's cool. We'll figure out a way to pass that.

**SARAH**

Are you sure? How? I really have no money!

**EDUARDO**

Hey, relax, Sarah.

Eduardo shows her the cigarette.

**EDUARDO**

Take some of this.

**SARAH**

I... I can't.

**EDUARDO**

What? Don't you like it?

It really helps me getting inspired to paint.

But if you don't want it, I have this.

Eduardo shows Sarah some heroine.

**SARAH**

(Mumbles)

Oh my God...

**EDUARDO**

Take it. Relax. If you stay here with me,

I'll let you stay for free. Let's be pals.

Sarah gets nervous.  
Goes back to the present.


	5. Chapter 5

41 EXT. STREET - NIGHT

SARAH appears sitting on the floor. The heroine is near her. Sarah looks around. Notices PETER looking at her.

**PETER**

(Shouts)

Do you need a hand there?

Sarah looks at the heroine and gets angry. Picks it and walks to Peter.

**SARAH**

You know what? I just can't stand

looking at this shit anymore! It's everywhere!

Sarah throws the heroine to Peter.

**SARAH**

Screw you and screw that! Because I'm done!

I'm going back to my family and to therapy and

you go back to your pretty little alley full of syringes, rats and garbish.

Sarah goes away.

**PETER**

(Shouts)

Have you lost your mind?

42 INT. ERICA'S BEDROOM - DAY

ERICA is wearing a formal dress. She's looking at the mirror, putting on some earrings. Someone knocks on the door.

**ERICA**

I'm coming!

Erica gets out of the bedroom.

43 INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

ERICA opens the front door. JENNY and JUDITH are on the other side.

**ERICA**

Hey!

**JUDITH**

Hey!

**JENNY**

You're gorgeous, girl! As always! If I was a lesbian...

**ERICA**

Erm... Thanks, jenny. I'm flattered.

**JUDITH**

You know, Jenny, I'm really starting to think you're a lesbian.

Is that why you don't introduce us to your lover?

**JENNY**

No, I'm not. Relax. And... Today you'll meet him.

**JUDITH**

Really?

**JENNY**

Yes. He is my date for the wedding!

**ERICA**

That's great!

**JUDITH**

Then, why aren't you with him now?

**JENNY**

Oh, he's with Julianne and Brent. They know each other.

**ERICA**

Really?

**JENNY**

Yes! You probably know him too.

**ERICA**

Wow! I feel strangely excited to meet him!

**JUDITH**

Me too!

**JENNY**

So, let's go?

**ERICA**

Yes! I just need my purse and...

Erica grabs her purse.

**ERICA**

(Nervous)

Talk to you about something.

**JUDITH**

What? Are you okay?

**ERICA**

Yes, I... I mean, physically yes. But mentally...

**JENNY**

What? You really are a lesbian?

It's okay, being gay is not a mental disease.

**ERICA**

No, Jenny. It's not that. I...

I found out yesterday that...

I - this is really hard - I am pregnant.

**JENNY AND JUDITH**

What?

**ERICA**

Yes... And it's Adam's.

**JUDITH**

Oh my God, Erica!

**JENNY**

Have... Have you told him yet?

**ERICA**

No, I... I don't know what to do.

**JUDITH**

You... You're having the baby, aren't you?

Erica sits.

**ERICA**

I don't know. I don't know if I can do it.

**JUDITH**

Yes, you can! And we're here with you to support you.

**JENNY**

Of course!

**ERICA**

I know. And that's why I'm telling you this,

because I know that you'll give me strength to get through this.

**JUDITH**

It's going to be okay!

Judith and Jenny hug Erica.

44 EXT. ERICA'S FAMILY HOUSE - DAY

SAM and LENIN park the car and get out. There's a 16 year old GIRL standing in front of the house. Sam notices her and approaches.

**SAM**

Hi! Are you looking for someone?

**GIRL**

Erm... Yes, I... I'm looking for Gary. Gary Strange.

**SAM**

Oh, you're here for the wedding?

**GIRL**

The wedding? I mean, yeah!

**SAM**

I'm his daughter. You can come with us.

I've never seen you before, though.

**GIRL**

Yeah, I... I don't live here. I live in Calgary with my mom.

**SAM**

Calgary? That's... That's really far. And who's your mom?

They start walking.

**GIRL**

She's an old friend of your father...

**SAM**

Samantha. But you can call me Sam.

And this his Lenin.

**LENIN**

Hey!

**SAM**

So, where's your mom now?

Is she coming for the wedding?

45 INT. ERICA'S FAMILY HOUSE, LIVING ROOM - DAY

There are people walking all over the place, dressed in formal clothes. JENNY is on the phone. JUDITH is talking to ERICA. JOE and ROBERTA are near them, looking at DANIEL and LAUREN talking to each other. GARY walks in, coming from the backyard.

**JOE AND ROBERTA**

(Looking at Daniel, delighted)

What a nice piece of a...

Gary approaches them.

**GARY**

(Adverting tone)

Joe and Roberta!

Joe and Roberta get embarrassed. SAM, LENIN and the GIRL walk in. Erica notices them and approaches.

**ERICA**

Sam! Hey! Hey, Lenin!

Erica hugs Sam and Lenin.

**SAM**

Hi!

Erica notices the Girl.

**ERICA**

And... Who is this?

**GIRL**

Joanna. Jonna Greenberg.

**ERICA**

Hey Joanna! I'm Erica.

Who are your parents? I've never seen you before.

**SAM**

Yeah, she says she's the daughter of a dad's friend.

**ERICA**

Oh, cool! He's right there.

Erica points at Gary. Joanna looks at him, nervous.

**ERICA**

Are you okay?

Joanna walks to Gary. Touches him.

**JOANNA**

Mr. Gary Strange?

**GARY**

Yes? Hello. Who are you?

**JOANNA**

Hi. My name's Joanna. Joanna... Greenberg.

**GARY**

Greenberg?

I dont' think I know anyone with that surname.

**JOANNA**

I'm Lily's daughter. Lily Greenberg.

**GARY**

Lily?

(Realizes something. Gets suspicious)

Lily Greenberg, the cantor?

Erica approaches.

**ERICA**

Wait... Lily? The one that works at your synagogue?

**GARY**

Worked. She quit three years ago.

I had no idea she had kids. And you're already a teenager.

Erica has en epiphany. Gets concerned.

**ERICA**

Wait... Oh my God!

(To Joanna)

How old are you?

**JOANNA**

16.

**ERICA**

Oh my goodness, dad... Is she...

**GARY**

What?

**JOANNA**

(To Gary)

Look at me.

Gary looks at Joanna. Realizes everything. Gets frightened.

**GARY**

Oh my God! You can't be... How is this... Possible?

You're my...

**JOANNA**

I am your daughter.

ROBERTA, JOE, JENNY, JUDITH, DANIEL, LAUREN and everyone in the room stops talking and focus on Gary and Joanna.

**JOANNA**

When my mother got pregnant she went to

my grandmother's in Calgary for 9 months.

I don't know if you remember that.

**GARY**

I... Vaguely remember that.

I think she said that her mother was ill.

**JOANNA**

Then she had me and my grandmother took care of me,

because... I think she never told you anything because

she knew you couldn't handle things the right way.

And she kept it a secret. But an year ago

I decided to look for my father, to look for you and... Here I am.

**SAM**

Dad, what is this? What is going on?

How can she be your daughter?

Did you... Did you cheat on mom?

**GARY**

I...

**ERICA**

Oh man, this is getting so complicated.

Sam, come with me and I'll tell you everything.

**SAM**

What, you knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?

**ERICA**

I didn't want to upset you

when I found out. Please, come with me.

Erica and Sam go away.

**GARY**

This is... This is so ironic. I told everyone yesterday

that for my part there would be no more concerns... and now...

**JOANNA**

Look, I just wanted to meet you.

I had no idea you were about to get married.

**GARY**

No, you... You did good.

**JUDITH**

(To everyone)

Maybe we should go outside and leave them alone.

Everyone goes to the backyard. But Jenny stops Judith.

**JENNY**

My boyfriend and Julianne and Brent are outside.

Do you want to come with me?

**JUDITH**

Oh, sure!

Judith and Jenny leave through the front door.

**GARY**

I... I'm sorry. I really had no idea.

Does your mother know you're here?

**JOANNA**

I came to Toronto with her to spend the weekend.

But I ran away.

**GARY**

So... Do you want me to call her?

**JOANNA**

Yes. I just wanted to meet you.

**GARY**

And I want to meet you too. I do. It's just...

This is insane.

**JOANNA**

So... Now what?

ERICA and SAM appear. Sam is crying.

**SAM**

Dad...

Gary looks at her. She runs to him and hugs him.

**GARY**

I'm so sorry, honey. I'm sorry.

Erica looks at them and starts crying. Approaches Joanna and embraces her. Joanna starts crying too.

46 EXT. ERICA'S FAMILY HOUSE - DAY

JENNY and JUDITH get out. JULIANNE and BRENT are near the door.

**JULIANNE**

Hey you!

**JUDITH**

(Crestfallen)

Hi...

**BRENT**

What is going on?

Does the wedding turned out to be a funeral?

**JENNY**

You don't want to get inside. Believe me.

Unless you like melodrama.

**JULIANNE**

What happened?

**JUDITH**

A girl appeared saying that she's Gary's daughter.

Erica's father.

**JULIANNE**

STF up! This is so "juicy"!

**BRENT**

Juicier than the time we found out the real name

of our ex-coworker at River Rock, Chris, was actually Rose.

**JULIANNE**

And how's Erica?

**JUDITH**

I don't know.

**JENNY**

Hey, where is Will?

WILL appears at the phone. Disconnects the call and approaches. Jenny notices him.

**JENNY**

Hey, babe!

Jenny and Will kiss. Judith gets shocked. Will sees her and gets shocked as well.

**JUDITH**

Will?

**WILL**

Judith?


	6. Chapter 6

**JENNY**

Do you two know each other?

**JULIANNE**

Yes, they were BF and GF in school. Right?

**JENNY**

You guys dated?

**WILL**

(Embarrassed. To Judith)

I... I had no idea you were Jenny's friend.

She talked about you sometimes, but...

**JUDITH**

What happened to your wife?

**JENNY**

Wife? What wife?

**BRENT**

(To Will)

You never mentioned a divorce,

but once you're with Jenny, I suppose...

**JENNY**

(To Judith)

Wait.

This is the Will you kissed when you were still married?

**JUDITH**

(Looking at Will with anger)

Yes. And he was married too.

**JENNY**

(Nervous)

I can't believe this. Will... Are you still married?

**WILL**

Look... It's complicated.

Jenny slaps Will.

**JENNY**

You're a pig. I never want to see you again.

You lied to me.

**WILL**

This can't be happening to me...

Julianne, I'm so sorry for this.

**JULIANNE**

No, it's fine. Don't apologize to me.

**WILL**

Jenny...

**JENNY**

Go away.

**WILL**

I want to talk to you about this, but not in here.

Not now.

**JUDITH**

Go away, Will. You're unbelievable.

Will goes away, crestfallen. Jenny hides her face on Judith's chest. Judith hugs her, shocked.

**JUDITH**

I can't believe I was the one who was so excited

to meet your new guy only to destroy your relationship

with him in the end.

Julianne and Brent step away.

**BRENT**

(Whispers)

So... Where's the melodrama, really?

47 EXT. TOM'S HOUSE - DAY

SARAH walks to the door, exausted. Opens it and gets in.

50 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - DAY

SARAH walks in. ERICA is sitting at her desk.

**ERICA**

Hi!

**SARAH**

Dr. Erica, what was the point of that exercise?

Getting me tired?

**ERICA**

No. But it seems that the exercise made you act

in a certain way towards the heroine, right?

**SARAH**

(Upset)

Yeah, I was pissed at everything.

Back in 1997, I couldn't change the fact that heroine was coming

to me everywhere I turned. So I just threw that shit

to Peter's freaking face when I came back.

Pause. Erica smiles.

**ERICA**

You faced it.

**SARAH**

What?

**ERICA**

You couldn't change the past, Sarah, because you were not supposed to.

You just had to face it. To stand up. To be strong.

And people can only do that if they have other people and love around them,

supporting them. And you have that. When you came back to the present

you were strong enough to stand up for yourself and say

"no. I don't want it this time. Now that I have the opportunity and people around me,

I'm gonna say no". And you did it.

**SARAH**

(Thoughtful)

I... I know that.

**ERICA**

I know you do.

I just thought you needed to be reminded of that.

Silence. Sarah smiles.

**SARAH**

And I appreciate that. Thank you.

**ERICA**

Bye.

Sarah goes away.

49 int. TOM'S HALLWAY - DAY

SARAH walks in. TOM appears. Gets relieved.

**TOM**

Sarah! Thank God you're here!

Where were you all this time?

Sarah smiles and runs to Tom. Hugs him.

**SARAH**

I love you, dad.

**TOM**

(confused)

I love you too, sweetheart.

50 INT. ERICA'S BEDROOM - DAY

BARBARA and the HAIRDRESSER are in the room. Barbara is looking at the mirror, holding a bouquet of flowers. She wears a wedding dress. Someone knocks on the door.

**BARBARA**

Yes?

ERICA, SAM, GARY and JOANNA get in.

**SAM**

Mom...

Barbara notices Gary. Gets concerned.

**BARBARA**

Gary! You're not supposed to see me!

**GARY**

It's... It's okay, Barb. Something happened.

**BARBARA**

What happened?

**ERICA**

(To the hairdresser)

I'm sorry. Could you leave us alone for a second?

Thank you.

The hairdresser goes away.

**BARBARA**

Gary... What happened? Who is that girl?

**GARY**

I know that... That yesterday I promised that,

for my part, our lives wouldn't be out of control anymore.

But... It seems that life heard me. And...

This girl just came in and... I didn't know she existed. I...

**BARBARA**

What?

**GARY**

She... She is Lily's daughter. The one that I...

**BARBARA**

Your... Lover?

**GARY**

She is my daughter.

Barbara drops the bouquet.

**BARBARA**

W-what?

**GARY**

I didn't even knew Lily was pregnant.

I didn't even know she had kids.

Barbara has tears in the eyes. Presses the hands against the chest.

**SAM**

Mom, dad didn't know...

**JOANNA**

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble.

**BARBARA**

Go away. Go away. All of you.

**SAM**

What?

**BARBARA**

Go! Please!

I need to be alone for a minute.

**GARY**

Barb, please, I...

**ERICA**

(Whispers)

Dad... Do what mom is saying.

I need to talk to her.

GARY, SAM and JOANNA go away. Barbara is looking at the floor. Erica approaches slowly.

**BARBARA**

Erica, I said go away.

**ERICA**

I know. But I wanted to finish our talk.

From yesterday.

Barbara looks at her, confused. Erica sits at her side.

**BARBARA**

Talk? What are... What are you talking about?

**ERICA**

Yesterday I told you that I couldn't handle

all the changes of life and... And you told me that

life is always changing. But there is one thing that never changes.

What is it?

Silence. Barbara gets thoughtful. Has tears in the eyes.

**BARBARA**

Love. The love and support of the people around us makes us strong...

To face all the changes that come. Like...

Like your father said yesterday, in his speech...

We need to stay close together.

**ERICA**

Exactly.

Erica gets up and walks slowly to the door. Opens it.

**ERICA**

I love you, mom. We love you.

Erica goes away. Barbara cries. The song "Ironic", by Alanis Morissette starts.

**ERICA - V.O**

Life is always changing. It's never constant.

51 EXT. ERICA'S FAMILY HOUSE - DAY

JENNY is crying, embraced by JUDITH.

**ERICA - V.O**

And sometimes happen things

that whe are not waiting.

52 ext. STREET NEAR ERICA'S FAMILY HOUSE - DAY

JOANNA is near a car. Looks at Erica's family house, thoughtful. Gets in the car.

**ERICA - V.O**

Ironic things.

53 INT. SARAH'S BEDROOM, TOM'S HOUSE - DAY

TOM and SARAH take a painting out of an old box, near the closet. The painting is Princess Diana's portrait. The author is Alexandra. They look at it.

**ERICA - V.O**

And when something like that happens,

something devastating,

what we really should do is look around.

53 EXT. ERICA'S FAMILY HOUSE BACKYARD - DAY

There are people sitting, in front of the altar. GARY, a RABY, ROBERTA and JOE are standing on the altar. Gary looks at the time, concerned.

**ERICA - V.O**

To the people we love.

To those who love us.

To who is still with us.

To ourselves.

BARBARA appears in a wedding dress. Gary smiles at her. She walks down the aisle.

**ERICA - V.O**

And then we'll realize that change

is not worth more than ourselves and the people we love.

Erica looks at her parents, happy. Then looks at a corner of the garden. KAI is there, smiling at her. Erica gets shocked. Passes the hands on her womb.

**ERICA - V.O**

... Life is ironic. Isn't it?

END OF EPISODE 5X08 'THE IRONY OF IT ALL'


End file.
